


Gone Girl.

by orphan_account



Series: Clair de Lune [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Being Theo's Anchor, F/F, F/M, M/M, Werewolf Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short story of what it would be like to see what Theo Raeken would be like at the disappearance of Elena Lulinski from mostly the pov of Scott McCall.





	Gone Girl.

 

Theo's pack, his family had noticed that he had started acting odd in the weeks following the meeting between coven and pack, a few days after Elena Lulinski had diapered leaving her coven behind. The first day they were back they all looked on edge without the raven-haired girl. Theo was more so, he was losing control first becoming more distant from his pack leaving the Alpha very worried as of what was happening with his beta.

It was a few days after the pack fount out, Elena had left when Theo came to his alpha telling him that her scent was gone within an almost five-mile radius, all around the town. He was worn down Scott could see that his bright blue eyes no longer that, dark shadows hung under his eyes. He looked absolutely defeated, he was already walking away when Scott heard "I never told her,"

Scott only grew more worried when Theo started missing pack meetings, the grand total now up to four meetings missed. The beta's entire personality was just fading as if he, himself no longer knew who he was, the word around was Elena left the state but with each passing day seeing her siblings as she had called them share worried glances still. Scott knew even her family had no idea where she was.

It was when the beta could no longer control his emotions, because he was starting to lack almost every emotion except passive or angry. He had recently attacked Malia when she had said "She's just a girl, there are more of them." It had nearly become an all-out brawl between the werewolf and the were-coyote. That marked the day, Theo stopped really turning up anywhere in public. He was still around the pack still heard his howls coming from the woods.

The pack sat around the outside lunch tables, when Lydia started to stand in her chair. "Look, look!" she gasped, when 13 sets of eyes turned to see, Elena Lulinski stumbling across the quad, from where he sat Scott could see the irises of her eyes had changed to charcoal black, and circles under her eyes looked permeant. She was holding herself like she was injured. From which the pack started researching vampires couldn't be hurt in anyway, unless they were physically torn apart. He saw out the corner of his eye his own pack start moving towards the girl from the coven who made the deal of a treaty to be allies.

She stumbled into the arms of a slender blonde boy, who held her as she went down. Her brother and sister were running across the quad now with a blonde girl, hot on their heels. "Elena!" He heard the devastating scream tore from the mouth of the bulky dark haired boy, Emmett. He remembered his name was Emmett.

That's when Scott, himself started to run at the family he arrived a few feet away from them as Emmett started to lift Elena into his arms, her head turned to Scott her black eyes bore into his brown ones. "I'm sor- the banshee," was all she got out before her brother started rushing her to the car ready. The family where already running to a large Jeep laying, Elena's body in the back with the short pixie like girl with her.

Scott watched as the family's car pulled out of the lot quiet for a long moment, till he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Malia.

It wouldn't be till a few days later they would find out the fate of Elena Lulinski. When the pack least expected during a full moon. The wolves of the pack had gone looking for the young beta and turned up at the pack house empty handed.

\----

The next day the pack was standing around outside, still waiting when then saw Elena pull up in a car, Liam sat next to her smiling and talking with her.

She stepped out the car waiting of the beta, "Come on Liam, you don't have all day." she sighed walking around to where he was sat still in the car "There mad at me," she crouched down touching his hand "There your family, they might be annoyed, angry even but they will always forgive you now come on they are most defiantly worried." she tugged the boys hand till he finally stepped out the car, the door shut quickly behind him before he could change his mind.

She dragged him over to his pack, "Here you go, one lost puppy!" she smiled cheerfully. Nudging Liam closer to his friends. before turning on her heels, she heard someone call out where she was going "To class the bell is about to go, right about now." she said as the loud ringing sounded across the campus and when they looked back the vampire girl was gone. 

But now beside the front steps, looking over her shoulder she gave the pack a smile before disappearing inside the front doors of the university.  

   


End file.
